


the surprise ending i’m depending on

by unusannus



Series: story of another us [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Making up with friends, asami is not, bolin and mako are good bros, korra is confused, they’ll get together soon enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusannus/pseuds/unusannus
Summary: Korra has officially returned to Republic City. It’s time for her to face her feelings with the help of her friends.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: story of another us [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983224
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	the surprise ending i’m depending on

**Author's Note:**

> here’s the finale to this lil series. i hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> also i live in the US and we got some great news about the election so i’m just happy about that and wanted to post :)

Korra stays rooted in front of the door, one part of her wanting to move and the other urging her to stop while she’s ahead and go back into hiding. 

The restaurant they had picked out wasn’t too high class, so that comforted her a little. Inside, Bolin, Mako and Asami were waiting for her at their reserved table. She can still recall the excitement in Bolin’s letter, almost like he was actually speaking to her, when she had informed the three that she was back in Republic City and ready to reunite with them.

Of course, this had come as no surprise to Asami. Korra’s still not entirely sure how the girl had felt about her short letter left over from their night together. Those few hours they had spent together played on repeat in her head every other night since then. The weeks that had passed since then had been some of the toughest of her life. 

Beforehand, when she was worlds apart from Asami in the Southern Water Tribe, she could believe that she was truly alienated from her friends for her own good. But, now? Now that she had already had a taste of being reunited with her it was difficult to stay focused on healing with Toph. Once she had completed it, Korra was both excited and terrified to officially return as not only the Avatar, but as a friend to those she cared for the most.

She finally pushes open the doors, scanning the space for the table her friends occupied.

“Is that who I think it is?” 

Korra whips around to see that it’s Bolin, a wide grin and arms spread for a hug. He looks older, more mature. She reciprocates his expression and they meet in the middle.

“Hey, Bo!” She greets happily. Once they separate, she asks, “Where are the others?” 

“Mako’s already seated. I got up to use the bathroom and saw you standing there.” He motions for her to follow him, “Come on, we’ve got _so_ much to catch up on.”

Korra does as she’s told, but there’s still something bugging her, “Where’s Asami?” 

“She said she’d be running late. In the meantime, we can get this reunion started.” They arrive at the table, where Mako is looking over the menu at the edge of the booth. His eyes widen comically at the sudden presence of Korra.

“Wha- Uh- Hey, Korra.”

She can’t stop herself from laughing at his stammering as he stands to hug her as well, “Nice to see you, too.” They all sit down, Bolin and Mako across from her.

“So, what have you two been up to?” She questions, wanting to shoot down any awkwardness with a good ol’ icebreaker. Her nerves are still apparent as she fiddles with her hands placed neatly in her lap.

Bolin begins almost immediately, like he’d been waiting all day for someone to ask, “I’ve started working with the Earth Kingdom to rebuild it piece by piece with Varrick and another woman called Kuvira! She’s so strong and powerful, Korra! I think you two would really get along.”

Korra nods, “That sounds great! If you think we would then I’d be happy to meet her! I’m sure the Avatar could be of some help to unite everyone.” She turns to Mako whose expression has turned grim.

As if sensing Korra's confusion at his change of emotion, he explains, “I don’t think that you’d want to meet her.” He pauses, irritation setting in, “I told you this in my letters. Have you seriously not been writing back _and_ not reading them?”

Korra’s mouth falls open, breath hitching at the sudden turning of the tables, “Wha- I- I’m sorry, Mako. I haven’t- I don’t-” There’s so much she wants to explain, but her words can’t seem to fall out correctly. She’s flailing.

“You don’t what? You don’t care? Because it sure felt that way sometimes.” His retort catches up to him as it leaves his mouth, brows furrowed in guilt, “Look, Korra.” He tries again, softer, in the way that Korra was once in love with, “I didn’t want to bring this up now, but it’s true. I mean, Bo, he’s cried over it, over _you_ . _I’ve_ cried over you.” He finishes, a cloud of tension falling over the trio. He’s tapping his fingers on the table nervously and Korra knows it took a lot for him to get that emotional. Bolin isn’t looking at her with his goofy grin anymore. 

“Guys, I-I know that I’ve hurt you and I’m sorry. I am _so_ sorry. What the Red Lotus did to me, what _Zaheer_ did to me, it screwed with me in more ways than one and I needed that time alone to heal, but I should have tried harder to keep up a line of communication. That’s on me.” Korra says, desperation clinging to her tone. These two were some of her first and closest friends, losing them would be devastating.

Surprisingly, Mako stays silent and Bolin speaks first, “ You know, when you first stopped responding, I just assumed that you were getting busier. And, that was fine, but then the weeks turned into months and then three years flashed by before I could even try to recall how you walked and talked and looked.” There are tears welling up in his eyes, he tries to laugh and it’s more of a scoff, “I was terrified of forgetting you, Korra.” 

Korra isn’t holding up as well as Bolin as her tears flow freely, she reaches across the booth to firmly grasp their hands together, “I mean it when I say that I’m never leaving you guys like that ever again. You two and Asami and Tenzin with his family are _everything_ to me. I love you guys.”

“We love you too.” Mako finally breaks out, raw with emotion. 

Abandoning her seat, Korra stands and doesn’t wait to hug the brothers. The position is awkward as she stretches her arms to hold them both as they’re still seated, but none of them seem to mind. It’s the safest she’s felt since her night spent with Asami.

“Are you guys seriously having a group hug without me?” 

Korra whips around to the source, “Asami?” The heaviness in her chest she was feeling only moments before has lifted at the sight of the woman she’d been longing to see.

Bolin and Mako seem to be feeling the same thing as they scramble up. Bolin drags along his older brother to hug Asami and waves Korra over, “Come on, we need to celebrate Team Avatar reuniting!” He’s back to his beaming self and it reassures Korra that they’ll be okay in the end as long as they have each other.

Korra joins in, being so close to Asami almost causes her to stop breathing as the familiar scent of her perfume fills her nose.

Asami laughs as they all gather around her. She eyes Bolin for a second longer, concern suddenly emanating from her, “Have you been crying?”

He dismisses her worries, “Just airing out some grievances. Nothing big. Right, Mako?” he glances at the firebender with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah.” Mako affirms, the beginning of a smile on his lips.

Asami doesn’t look anymore convinced as her gaze falls onto Korra, who’s still holding her close. She doesn’t say anything, but her eyes are asking for confirmation. It fills Korra with something akin to fondness as she realizes that Asami trusted her to tell the truth more so than the boys.

“We’re okay.” Korra promises her, “I missed you, Sami.” She adds in a hushed voice, only between them.

“I missed you, too.”

**_____**

The dinner is sweet and filled with laughs and cheers as everyone shares their accomplishments that filled up those three years. Korra knows they are long and far from the kids they were when she had first arrived in Republic City and yet it doesn’t seem to be a horrible thing. To grow up, to mature, it was all a part of life wasn’t it?

And, of course, so was love.

**_____**

“Can we talk?” 

Korra nods as she shrugs on her jacket that had been draped over the booth, “Sure, what’s up?” She agrees warmly. In her peripheral, she notices Bolin and Mako chatting off near the entrance about the new pro-bending teams joining the scene.

Asami glances at the boys, “I mean, just the two of us. Alone.” She tells Korra, rubbing her hands together nervously and Korra refuses to give into the desire to hold them and calm her nerves. It almost makes her laugh aloud that Asami truly thought she would ever reject her. 

Korra licks her drying lips, “Oh, yeah, we can do that.” She lifts her head and uses a single hand to cup her mouth, yelling at Mako and Bolin, “We’ll catch up with you guys later!” They nod and wave their goodbyes. Bolin blows a theatrical kiss and Korra rolls her eyes, returning it with as much drama as she can muster. Mako shakes his head at the two and nudges his brother to start walking.

The girls walk out in a comfortable silence. 

Korra shivers as they step outside, the night has turned the air cooler than before. She focuses on warming up her hands to distract herself from her nerves at what this conversation could entail. 

Asami seems to share her worries as she lets out a shaky breath, her cheeks are already turning rosy from the weather, “I’m glad you’re back so soon. It was hard to keep our night as a secret.” 

Korra grimaces, knowing that asking that of her was kind of a dick move on her part, “Yeah, about that…” She trails off, choosing her words carefully, “ I should have told you in person. I left like that because I was scared.”

Asami tilts her head, puzzled, “Of what?”

Huffing, Korra continues, “Of facing reality, I guess. I wasn’t in a great place yet and I basically used you to help me out and feel better. It was dumb. _I_ was dumb” 

“What? You didn’t use me, Korra. I could have kicked you out as soon as I saw you in my room, but I let you stay over because I _wanted_ to, okay?” Asami takes a step closer, placing a firm hand on Korra’s shoulder, “ I promise you weren’t taking advantage of me in any way.” 

Korra gulps as the sudden touch and blinks once to push away intrusive thoughts, “Oh, I didn’t know that was how you saw it. I felt so guilty the whole time I trained with Toph.”

Asami’s eyes widened slightly, “You trained with Toph?” She shakes her head, “Nevermind that, of course I wouldn’t hate you for seeking out comfort when you weren’t doing well. I’m glad you chose me.”

“Y-you are?”

“Yes, I am.” Asami chuckles softly, her hand moves to hold Korra’s. Something shifts in her demeanor as she speaks her next words, “ I’ve been thinking about what I would tell you when you returned, and I think I know now. Korra I-” 

Asami’s phone lights up in her pocket, accompanied with an incessant buzzing. She answers it with an aggravated look.

“Hello? Yes, this is Asami...”

Korra zones out the rest of her conversation as it turns into business. Her mind can only focus on that expression that was on Asami’s face seconds before. It was so tender and fragile, like anything that Korra could’ve told her after she got her words out would make or break her. Her thoughts ran rampant with all the possible things Asami could’ve said. 

When Asami finally ends the call, she sends Korra an apologetic look, “I’m sorry, but I’ve got to get to my office. It’s an emergency.” She says it like it physically pains her to abandon their conversation so soon.

Korra smiles softly, understanding that Asami is a busy woman. As much as she was curious as to what she was going to tell her that seemed so important, she lets her know it’s okay and they can catch up some other time. 

“I can call you a cab?” Asami offers a last form of apologizing. 

Korra allows her to do so and they say their final goodbyes.

**_____**

The lobby of the hotel is as good a place as any for Korra to hang out in before the Coronation for Prince Wu the next day. She sits at a bar set off to the side, nursing a cup of water because the Avatar showing up to a public event hungover didn’t seem like such a great idea. 

Asami’s unsaid words linger in her mind. They hadn’t found a time to meet up again face to face yet, their own duties taking priority. That didn’t mean Korra had stopped. 

She’s so lost in wondering what Asami had been wanting to say to her that she doesn’t notice someone sitting on a stool beside her. 

“You’re hiding out here too, huh.” Bolin says, there’s a certain sadness to him. It’s a disturbing contrast to his usual upbeat behavior.

Korra sips her water with raised eyebrows, “Not really.” She points at him, “Are you?”

He sighs, leaning his elbow on the bar as he runs a hand down his tired face, “I guess. I just needed a break from Kuvira.”

Korra hums, “She does seem a little, uh, intense.” She recalls her first meeting with the so-called _Great Uniter._ They had exchanged pleasantries, but Kuvira had gotten distracted with Prince Wu complaining that he didn’t get the Presidential Suite. Kuvira informed him that it was given to her instead.

_I always get what I want,_ is what she had told him, eyes burning with something dark underneath. As quick as she had said it, she had returned a warm smile to Korra once more as she excused herself to prepare for the Coronation.

“Intense is putting it lightly.” Bolin buries his face in his hands, so his next words come out muffled, “I’m worried about her.” He lifts his head, “She’s got this idea in her head that only she is capable of bringing everyone together, like it’s her way or the highway. It shouldn’t be like that, should it?” 

Korra purses her lips, heart sinking at his distress. He looked so conflicted with whether he should stick to his gut or follow his boss and keep a well paying job. She settles on trying to ease his worries, “I’m sure she’s just passionate, but if she does seem to push her ideas further than necessary then let me know. I can talk to her.” 

That seems to work as his shoulders deflate from their previous tension. He looks at her hopefully, “You’d do that?”

“Of course I would. If you’re really concerned I’m not gonna dismiss your worries. You’re my friend.”

He’s hugging her before she can even register that he’s moving, “Oh, thank you! Thank you!”

She palms at his arms that are squeezing a little too tight with excitement, “Easy there, Bo.” He lets her go at that and she dusts herself off with a lingering grin and reaches for her glass again.

“So, what’s up with you and Asami?”

Korra chokes mid-sip at the sudden question, wiping her chin with the back of her hand, “W-What do you mean?”

He places both hands at his hips with a raised eyebrow, “Are you serious right now? Back at that restaurant you were all like, _I missed you, Sami._ ” He mimics her dramatically, clutching a hand to his heart and another to the open air as if in pain. He composes himself, like nothing had happened, “I thought something was happening with you two.”

“Well, you thought wrong. I was just happy to see her after so long.” She lowers her voice, “But, uh, was I seriously that obvious? I mean, not that anything _is_ happening.” Her face grows redder and redder by the second as she digs an even deeper hole for herself.

“I knew it! Mako had no idea what I was on about when I asked him if he knew something.” Bolin chuckles, “Figures though, he’s never been exactly great with romance has he?”

Korra shudders at memories of her youthful love, “No, he hasn’t.” She shakes her head, “And there is nothing romantic happening between Asami and I. Well, we did sleep together that _one_ time.” Her eyes widen comically as the double meaning of her words catches up to her brain,“N-not like that! We literally slept next to each other!” Bolin is already doubled over with laughter.

He beams as Korra experiences a mixture of embarrassment and humiliation, “Hmm, sure you did. When did you even have time to do that? You’ve been back for, what? A week? And you’re both super busy.”

With a pained expression, Korra realizes that she’s faced with no other option than to tell the truth, “Uh, I kind of actually saw her way earlier than a week ago.” She adds with a wince, “Like, only her specifically.”

“You know, this just cements what I think is happening with both of you.”

“You’re not mad I saw her first?”

“Mad? No, of course not.” He winks at her, “Love can make people do some crazy things.”

Korra groans into the palms of her hands, “Ugh, you’re not letting this go, are you?”

Bolin grins devilishly, “Never.” He tilts his head, as if remembering something, “Mako might not take it as well, though.”

She groans louder and Bolin almost falls over with glee.

**_____**

“And you’re sure this will keep him safe?”

Asami rubs at her temples, growing more annoyed, “For the tenth time, yes. Trust me, Mako, this Satomobile is the perfect mode of transportation to get Prince Wu to and from the Coronation.”

Mako throws his hands up, “I’m just making sure. I _am_ his bodyguard, you know. It’s kind of my job.”

“So you’ve mentioned.” Asami mumbles under her breath, then sucks in a deep breath, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to blow up on you. There’s just a lot on my mind right now.”

Mako nods with understanding, “I bet. I’ve never seen you booked with so many projects.” He pauses, “It’s kind of amazing, actually.”

Asami smiles softly, Mako’s rare compliments were things she held close to her heart, “ Thanks. But, you’re one to talk when you’ve got the life of a royal in your hands.” She bites her lower lip, remembering why she’d been extra stressed out, “It’s not just work that’s bogging me down, though. It’s…” She doesn’t finish, not sure why she even bothered to tell Mako about her rocky relationship with Korra when he was an ex to both girls.

“It’s what?” Mako asks, oblivious to her inner turmoil.

_Fuck it_ , she thinks. If there was anybody who could help it had to be him. “It’s Korra.” She says, preparing for him to get incredibly flustered or uncomfortable with the admission. 

Instead, his eyes soften. His lips set into a straight line, contemplating something, “Are you two okay?” The way he asks the question makes it sound like he knows something she doesn’t.

Asami sighs, “We’re not mad at each other or anything like that. In fact, we’re the closest we’ve ever been and yet…” She pauses, for some reason her eyes welling up. The confession is on the tip of her tongue, something she hadn’t admitted out loud. She struggles to keep her tone even, “I think I’m in love with her.” 

She’s crying more openly now, but Mako is quick to scoop her into his arms, “Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay to be in love. There’s nothing wrong with that.” He tells her quietly, rubbing her back soothingly. 

Asami whimpers, “What if she doesn’t love me back?” 

Mako lets her go, keeping both hands on her shoulders and looking at her directly “You’ll never know if you don’t tell her.” He chuckles quietly, “Trust me. She won’t be open with her emotions if you aren’t either.”

Wiping at her eyes and grateful that her makeup is waterproof, Asami smiles, “That does sound like her.” She takes a deep breath, “I know this is probably weird to talk about with me, and you didn’t have to, so thank you. I’m really glad you’re my friend.”

Mako nods, almost looking proud, “Of course, you two deserve happiness and if that happens to be with each other then I’m okay with that.” He grins, it’s childlike and very unlike him, “Just don’t forget to invite me to the wedding, alright?”

She shoves him playfully, “I can’t believe you just said that!”

**_____**

Korra stares out the window of her room at the Air Temple. Her head still throbbed with pain, but it was only a small part of the aftermath of her fight with Kuvira at Zaofu. The wounds ran much, much deeper than all her physical ones. There were still scars she hadn’t accounted for.

The fact that she still saw _her_. The Korra that was chained to the Avatar State, mocking her, teasing her with an ability that she had very well lost. She was still there. She was still inside of her and tearing away at every defense she had put up. Somehow, this was the strongest opponent that Korra had ever fought and she didn’t even exist in any physical realm. 

In the window, she could still see her reflection. The girl that stared back had brighter and bluer eyes than all those years ago, and yet there was still something missing. She wasn’t whole yet. Somehow that stung a lot more than any of her still healing bruises and cuts, knowing that the Avatar that the nations had celebrated the return of was nothing more than a fraud. She couldn’t be their hero if she was still seeing _her_.

The bandages on her knuckles are beginning to irritate her skin and she resists the need to rip them off and rub the skin raw. 

A knock on her door shifts her attention, she doesn’t make a move to open it and instead says, “Come in.”

It creaks open, reminding her to complain to Tenzin that he should get it fixed.

Korra finally pivots to look behind her

“Hey,” Asami says with a small wave, “I heard about what happened. How are you doing?”

Korra’s monotonous tone doesn’t falter, “I’m fine.”

Asami’s expression changes to something else. Korra doesn’t know what, but it’s enough to cause a lump to form in her throat. If she had known Asami was the one knocking she would’ve never allowed her in. To be seen this way and then to be observed with those caring eyes was beginning to feel overwhelming. The feeling that she is undeserving of whatever Asami had to offer has never left her.

“Wonder where I’ve heard that before.” 

Korra can’t help the slight quirk of her lips, “ I mean it. I’ll heal soon enough.” She raises her bandages for emphasis, specks of red bleed through some parts.

“I didn’t mean your injuries. I know those will go away quickly.” Asami sends a knowing look her way and Korra’s knees almost buckle at the action, “ So, I’ll ask again, how are you doing?”

Sometimes Korra wondered how Asami could see through her so clearly.

Stubbornness dissipating, Korra shrugs, “I dunno. I’m just...mad at myself, I guess?”

“Why is that?”

Korra rolls her eyes, “This feels like a therapy session.” 

Asami furrows her brows, slightly offended, “I’m only trying to help.”

“I know, I know, it’s just weird to talk about.” Korra tells her, and it was true. She had all kinds of physical therapy with Katara at the Southern Water Tribe, but her mental barriers had been harder to talk about with anybody, much less Asami who she so desperately wanted to see the Avatar as strong. She makes a sour expression, “I’m being an ass, aren’t I?”

“It’s okay to be mad, Korra. You can’t win every battle.”

“But I should! That’s basically in the job description!” Korra explodes, “I saw that stunt she pulled at the Coronation and did _nothing_ , expecting her to not go any further.” She swallows roughly, “And now, almost the entire Beifong family is in her hands. I can’t even look Opal in the eyes to assure that I have a plan to get them back because I _don’t_!” 

“None of us saw this coming-”

“Mako did.” Korra scoffs, frustration rising, “He told me in his letters and I didn’t bother with them.”

Asami raises her voice, not in an angry way but in one that shows she’s not messing around, “We _all_ didn’t listen. If anything, it’s on all of us for letting her grow in power so quickly. This doesn’t fall entirely on you. What matters now is that we’re doing our best to solve this problem.” 

“But I don’t know what to do, Asami.” Korra whispers, feeling exhaustion and despair all wrapped up into one overwhelming emotion.

“That’s okay, too. That’s why you have us.” Asami pauses, worrying her lower lip, “That’s why you have me.”

It’s in that moment that the sudden memory of Asami’s interrupted words from Korra’s first night back pop back into her mind. Now that they’re talking, she knows she needs to find out what had seemed so important to the other girl.

Korra finally tries to ask, “Asami…” She trails off due to how close they’ve gotten, face to face the question is difficult to pose, “What did you want to tell me back at that restaurant?”

Asami looks shocked, perhaps because she never expected Korra to even recall that point in time. Her expression is once again unreadable, “You remember that?”

“I’ve thought about it every day since.” Korra admits, seeing no use in keeping secrets any longer.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I care about what you have to say and it sounded like whatever it was meant a lot to you.” Korra shrugs sheepishly, not used to being so open with how she feels. 

Asami nods slowly, “It did. It’s something I realized after you had left me that note, something I had been feeling for a while that was only made clearer when you were gone.” She takes a deep, trembling breath, “I like you, Korra.” 

Korra’s heart stops or, at least, that’s what it feels like. She doesn’t say anything for a few seconds as her brain short circuits. There’s no way she had heard Asami correctly.

Asami seems to take her elongated silence negatively and flails to backtrack on her confession, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. It’s stupid. I don’t expect you to feel the same way, but I couldn’t keep it a secret any longer and-”

“I like you, too.” Korra blurts out.

“What?”

Korra repeats herself, slowly this time, “I like you, too.” She can’t suppress the grin that makes it way onto her face, “I can’t believe I just said that.”

Asami can’t help her own smile, “Me neither.” She pauses, as if taking it all in, “Does this mean I can take you out on a proper date?”

“I would love nothing more.”

**_____**

They’re at Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding when it happens.

As everyone else had moved into the celebrating portion of the party, Korra had slipped off to the side, situated by the steps to the event. Tenzin had just expressed how proud he is of her and all she had achieved up until then. 

Asami had shown up suddenly, informing him that Varrick was up to one of his dangerous antics again, leaving the two girls alone. 

Korra knows a lie when she sees one, “Varrick’s not actually doing anything dangerous, is he?” She questions Asami with a smirk.

“Not that I know of, but I wanted to get you alone.” 

“Why’s that?”

Asami’s once unreadable expression is clearer to Korra. It’s love. “No reason.” She says, “We haven’t had much time alone together with all the fights happening. I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” Korra gestures to the space beside her, “Wanna sit?” 

They say nothing, relishing in the comfortable silence. The sky’s lights have become a mix of beautiful colors. Korra wonders how she ever got so lucky. She had her friends, her family, and now Asami to be with her to the end. If you had told her this was her future back when she was still holed up in the Southern Water Tribe, she would’ve never believed you.

“You know,” Korra starts, leaning her chin on the palm of her hand, “I apologized for leaving you when I slept over, but I never _really_ apologized for being gone all those years, for not coming back sooner.”

“You don’t need to apologize for anything. I’m just so happy you’re here now. I don’t think I could have handled losing you and my father on the same day.”

Korra feels even guiltier at that, “I’m so sorry about that. I should’ve done more to ensure everyone could make it back safely.”

Asami shakes her head, “Don’t be. There are things even the Avatar can’t prevent.” She grabs hold of one of Korra’s hands, “And that’s okay. I’m glad I mended things with him before he passed.”

Korra stays quiet, not sure what her words could do to soothe the pain of losing a parent. Instead, she hugs Asami, kissing the crown of her hair as she wipes at her stray tears. 

When they can look at each other again, Korra gets an idea, “You know what? I think we need a vacation.”

Confusion etched on her face, Asami repeats, “A vacation? To where?”

“Anywhere you want. Just the two of us.”

The small smile on Asami’s face lets Korra know that this is a good plan to help them de-stress, “Well, I’ve always wanted to see what the spirit world’s like.”

“Sounds perfect.” Korra beams as she stands and helps Asami up as well.

The spirit portal is a bright beacon in the night. It’s blinding yellow light calls out to the two girls, beckoning them to enjoy what it has to offer. The surrounding darkness isn’t intimidating as a silence settles around them, even without words they still seem to tell each other their best kept secrets. 

Still holding hands, Korra and Asami step into the portal.

_It’s now or never,_ Korra realizes.

Before they can fully disappear into the otherworldly realm, Korra places boths hands on Asami’s cheeks and leans in. 

The kiss is sweet and short, Asami is shocked for all of two seconds before she returns it, pulling Korra closer to her with all her strength. At the sudden pull, Korra’s forehead bumps hard into Asami’s and their closed eyes flash open at the painful sensation.

They separate, giggling at how dumb that must have looked. At that very moment, the portal transports them completely into the Spirit World. 

They’re still laughing when they arrive. 

**Author's Note:**

> THE END!!! THIS ENDING WAS VERY EMOTIONAL TO WRITE FOR SOME REASON??? 
> 
> also can you tell how much i love team avatar in general because i write their dynamics a lot lol
> 
> also also if you don’t understand how mako kinda already knows asami loves korra when bolin had said beforehand that mako was confused when he told him his suspicions it’s because after that mako was basically like 
> 
> “...wait...is bolin RIGHT??? D:”
> 
> if you’d like me to write the first date korra and asami have(which actually isn’t in the spirit world, but after their confessions) then lmk bc this entire finale was originally going to revolve around that until i changed it last minute


End file.
